Because of a Drink
by themisschloe
Summary: Just a little Mitchsen one shot. Beca gets drunk and reveals her darkest secret. Rated T because of minimal cursing and sexual references.


Because of a Drink

Beca knew she was short. She knew she had a low tolerance. So why did she allow herself to get into this mess? 

...

A note fluttered under the door to Beca Mitchell's dorm room.

**You're Invited**

To the Barden Bellas Super Awesome Fantabulous End-Of –Year party.

When: June 10, 9 p.m.-?

Where: Bellas Gym

RSVP: June 1, aubreyposen or themisschloe

Beca knew that even though she didn't really want to go (she wasn't the partying type), she would be muscled into it, as she always was. The brunette pulled out her laptop and composed her email that pretty much consisted of 'Yes I will come to your party, Aubrey'. It was as simple as that.

…

Beca entered the fantastically decorated gymnasium. Streamers in the Bella colors stretched across the ceiling. Pictures of the group singing at Lincoln Center were strewn about the room. Some Bella scarves were sewn together to make curtains for the huge window. All the Bellas had come, and most already had red solo cups in hand.  
"I'm so glad you could make it!" Chloe, the bubbliest Bella by far, exclaimed. Her best friend, Aubrey, came up to Beca too.  
"Ditto." Aubrey agreed.  
"Do you want something to drink?" The redheaded Chloe asked. The a cappella group had all seen each other crazy drunk. Everybody except for Beca. The young women were eager to see their peer drunk.  
"Umm… sure." The brunette could never say no to those puppy dog eyes the redhead flashed whenever she needed someone to agree to something. She thrust a cup identical to everyone else's to her. She warily took a sip, not taking her eyes off of the crowd. After her cup was empty, she thought _Damn, it feels good to be drunk._ A whistle came from the other side of the gym and there stood Aubrey and Chloe, talking to the crowd.  
"Thank you all for coming this evening." Aubrey said. "If you would like to play a game, come `over to the window."  
"What game?" Fat Amy shouted.  
"Never Have I Ever." Chloe replied. Everybody shifted to the window.  
"We all know the rules?"The blonde in charge asked.  
"Yes." Everybody chorused, put up ten fingers and filled their cups.  
"Great. I'll start. Never have I ever… smoked weed." Aubrey said in a tone of command. Fingers down and bottoms up all around.  
"Chloe!?" Someone shrieked as the tall redhead's finger went down and her drink lifted.  
"What?! It was high school!" She replied good naturedly. The game passed on to Fat Amy.  
"Oh… okay, never have I ever ridden a bike!" A typical Fat Amy answer. All fingers went down except for Chloe's and Lily's.  
"Oh, so you've smoked pot but you've never ridden a bike!" Fat Amy shouted at Chloe.  
"IT WAS HIGH SCHOOL!" the tall girl bellowed, still maintaining her cool head. Beca was up.  
"Um… okay… never have I ever eaten watermelon." Everybody lifted their drinks.  
"You've never eaten watermelon?" Stacie asked.  
"Nope."  
"Liar." Someone hissed.  
"Never have I ever had sex with a guy I didn't really love." Ashley announced. The only drink that was raised was Beca's.  
"What? Who, Beca?" Chloe asked. The petite brunette, being very drunk, replied, "Jesse." Realizing what she had just done, Beca turned and ran out of the gym, knocking her drink over. Chloe and Aubrey both followed her to the door, yelling for her to come back. But she ran fast and hard into the warm darkness of that warm June night, running all the way back to her dorm, tears of many years finally falling free onto her face. She flung herself onto her bed, bawling her eyes out over her frustration. Frustration with herself, with Jesse, with everybody. 

…

Two days had passed since the party. Beca hadn't seen any of the Bellas, and she preferred to keep it that way. Forever. But Chloe didn't intend to nurture the habit. Constant texts invaded Beca's phone.  
_"Beca come back."  
"Beca we need you."  
"I miss you Becs."  
"Please?"_

She could just see those puppy dog eyes looking at her, etched with sadness. But no. She would not give in.

A week passed. Beca rose from her bed, placing her laptop aside, answering the knock that came on the door. A familiar face barged in, one that she had never wanted to see again.  
"Aubrey." Beca said curtly.  
"Why'd you leave?" Aubrey said as if the two had switched roles.  
"I think you know why." She replied, not dropping the crisp tone.  
"If you think that I'm mad about Jesse… I-I'm not."  
"I'm not blaming you for this. At all." Beca clarified.  
"I know." She confirmed.  
"I don't want back in this time." The petite girl referring to the a cappella group.  
"Beca. We need you."She pleaded.  
"Did Chloe send you?" the brunette was suspicious.  
"No. Just consider it, okay?"  
"NO. Get out!" Beca exploded.  
"Let me ask one question," The freshman groaned. "Why'd you do it with Jesse when you didn't really love him?"  
"I… don't know." Tears threatened to overflow onto her lashes and she turned away from the blonde, knowing the question that would come next.  
"Who do you love?" The blonde asked, not at all expecting the answer she got.  
"You." Beca whispered, the tears that had fallen shining like dew on a rose.  
"I love you too." Aubrey dropped her voice to a whisper, the two smashing their lips together.

And to think that their fate was settled because of a drink.


End file.
